Ubiquitous
by Akiban Dakuman
Summary: It was a known fact that Reborn managed to appear out of nowhere during different situations. No one really knows how. "Curiosity killed the cat, Tsunayoshi."


**Ubiquitous **

It was a known fact that Reborn managed to appear out of nowhere during different situations.

For instance, during Tsuna's graduation (that was scheduled when Reborn was supposed to be in Italy for a week or so, mind you) Reborn stood in front of the podium, wearing black robes that matched that of the principal's, and forced _him, _of all people, to deliver an impromptu speech to his batch mates (for some reason their valedictorian was admitted to the hospital for food poisoning). Reborn disappeared the moment he finished his speech.

"Reborn! I thought you weren't going to attend my graduation!"

"Hmph. Did you think I was going to miss my pupil's graduation?" the Sun Arcobaleno smirked, leaning back on his chair. "Besides, _I am everywhere." _

Tsuna could've sworn the room's temperature dropped a few degrees.

After that encounter with Reborn, Tsuna decided to investigate his home tutor. For some reason (probably his intuition) he began looking at his old photo albums, which started from the time he was born.

The first picture consisted of his mother holding him in her arms, and his father, wearing his usual business suit (he probably didn't have the time to change, and rushed to the hospital), grinning like an idiot. He managed a small smile. If there was one important event in his life that his father did not miss, it would be the day of his birth.

He flipped through a few pages, until a certain photo caught his interest. It was a picture of _him _when he was about five years old, grinning as he held a small ball. At first, it looked like an _ordinary _picture, but upon close inspection you can see a small figure watching behind the tree in his backyard, and the _oh-so _familiar black fedora hat that remained unhidden from view.

He noticed another photo: it was when he was six years old. He was sitting on the picnic blanket with his mother. There was really no other sign of Reborn in the photo other than his trusted chameleon, Leon, snacking on a sandwich in the photo.

The third suspicious photo was taken during his family's trip to Hokkaido. He hated his father back then, and the photo was a family photo with him distancing from his father. In the background, you could notice a small man wearing a long white beard, having spiky black hair and beady black eyes, and wearing a white vendor's outfit.

The next photo was during New Year when he was eight years old. He and his mother were visiting the shrine, and of course there, in the background unusually blending with the crowd (how could they _not _notice the _baby _who travelled _alone?_), smiling tauntingly in the camera.

Tsuna twitched. How long had Reborn been watching him? That little runt…

"_Ciaossu!" _

Speak of the devil, Tsuna thought, immediately closing his photo album. "W-what are you doing here, Reborn?" he asked.

"Hm? Are you hiding something from me, my _dear _pupil?"

"N-no…"

"Then, you better run." Reborn brandished his pistol. "It's time for training."

"_HHIIEEEE!"_

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The next day, Tsuna decided to ask Gokudera if he knew about Reborn's unusual hobby of appearing wherever and whenever he liked. Gokudera did not answer him, instead he grew pale and told him that he had heard rumours in the underground world.

They say the reason why Reborn was such a great hitman was because of his innate ability to find his target when he is most vulnerable, the means to his ability was best kept a secret to the world since the last person (one of Reborn's biggest fans) who asked Reborn about it, disappeared from the face of the earth.

_It is best not to question Reborn, Juudaime._

Those words never left the lips of his right-hand man, but instead inferred in his words and actions. But that never quenched his desire to know who or _what _Reborn really was. He decided to _try _asking him, after all he didn't kill his students, right? (He didn't know for sure, after all he and Dino were the only students Reborn had graciously accepted).

Well, curiosity killed the cat… And Reborn was already here anyway, so he should just get over it.

"Ne, Reborn…. _howdoyoudoit?" _

"Speak slowly, Dame-Tsuna."

He took a deep breath, "How… do you do it?" he asked.

"Hm?" Reborn inhaled the scent of his espresso, "What do you mean?"

"How do you manage to be in another place at the same time?"

Reborn smirked, as if anticipating the question. "What do you think, Dame-Tsuna?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I think you sold your soul to the devil." Short and blunt.

Reborn chuckled. And the room grew cold and dark. "Curiosity killed the cat, _Tsunayoshi." _

Brown eyes widened. Never did Reborn call him Tsunayoshi. Never. Tsuna inwardly cowered. He was in too deep, and there was no escape. Who knows what the hitman could do to him.

"But, I guess I can't _kill _the only suited heir to the Vongola mob…," Tsuna winced. Oh god, if he weren't the only blood heir, he would've died on the spot. "So, let me tell you this: I have met a lot of women in my life. A special woman – a witch gave me this… 'ability' if you call it. Now, if there are no other questions, I should be on my way now…"

Reborn disappeared in a flash, leaving his half-empty cup of espresso on the table.

Tsuna stared at the empty seat, wondering why Reborn had lied to him.

Then, again, Reborn never told him his theory was wrong.


End file.
